Promises
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: Promises can hurt anyone. Sometimes it can hurt those of your past, which is something Firepaw learns. ONE SHOT. Set in the first book. Cover by firezstarz.


**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first Warrior fanfic. Confession time- I have only read three and a half of the books XD. So, this is just a one-shot during the first book, about Rusty and Smudge. I know, I know, kittypet business is so old and barely in the books blah blah blah. But there aren't enough stories with them as kittypets! Confession time again- I haven't really explored this fandom area before, so I may get some facts wrong, and I'm sorry if I do!**

* * *

It was a sunny day near the Twoleg homes. Two kits, under the age of six moons, were playing in the sunny garden. They rolled around in the lush grass, while their Twoleg owners chatted inside.

"I love when it's sunny like this. Don't you, Rusty?" one of the kits asked, shaking his black and white coat.

"Yeah. It's lovely!" The other replied, his flame coloured coat shimmering in the sunlight. His collar, with a little bell tinkled as its wearer continued to roll around. The joyous feeling shared between the kits was unbreakable. Neither cat wanted to lose each other. But Smudge couldn't help but worry.

"Rusty," he asked, with a deadly serious tone. "Will you always be my friend?"

Rusty stared at Smudge. "Of course! You're my bestest friend, Smudge! I'll never leave you!"

"Me too." Smudge mewed back. The kits continued to roll around, unaware of what the future held. For now, they enjoyed each other's company. Smudge felt safe- knowing that Rusty would always be by his side. At least that's what he hoped..

* * *

Smudge didn't know how to act when Rusty left him. He tried to keep his composure, as he and his friend spent their last day together. He balled it up when he watched Rusty's flame coloured pelt vanish into the trees. But he couldn't keep it under control forever.

It felt like Rusty had betrayed him.. Well, he had betrayed him- to some cats he didn't even know! And he clearly stated, "I'll never leave you!" Then, he just cleared off to the forest to join some stupid and dangerous cats. Smudge felt rage build up, but he blinked it away. If there's one thing he hates more than Twolegs forgetting to feed him, it's fighting.

Smudge despises war, violence or any form of anger. Those tales Henry had told him.. They'd scared the living daylights out of him, and the cat tried to avoid the forest if possible. But he knew had just lost his best friend to it. The friend who promised to be his friend forever. Smudge almost felt like ripping the forest to shreds, despite his wary feelings about agression.

Of course, Smudge tried his hardest to be accepting of Rusty's choice- the cat is allowed to do what he pleases. And, Smudge would get a new kitty friend. He had to deal with it. No reason to be angry Smudge, he told himself. Peace and calm.

But still the depression of betrayal climbed into his heart. He ate less food, wasn't that active to his house folk, and mostly spent his days gazing up at the sky or at the forest, wondering if he would ever see his friend again. Of course he would forever be angry at Rusty for his betrayal. It was a haunted memory that would curse Smudge for eternity.

He just had to live with it. Rusty was a different cat now.

A moon or so later, Smudge was starting to get over his mix of feelings. He was used to the absence of his friend, and he started to eat more food and interact with the house folk. He felt a bit stupid for acting so distant about Rusty's betrayal. But then again, the memories of them as kits hit him again, and his heart ached.

He leaped up to the fence, gazing into the daunting woods. He wondered what his friend was doing. Hunting? Fighting? He wasn't sure. But his longing to see his kit-friend was quite powerful. Almost killing him.

Finally, Smudge obliged to his urges and raced into the woods. "I'm coming, Rusty!" he cried, as brushed past a few tall, thick trees. Fear suddenly gripped him. He stopped, taking in the many brambly bushes, thick grass, and cold wind. This wasn't normal at all. Not what he was used to. What am I doing? He thought.

He heard scurrying nearby, as he gently banged his head against a tall tree. He gazed upwards and noticed leaves were covering the sky. It didn't make him feel any less apprehensive.

Suddenly, something sharp and painful launched itself at him. He tumbled along the ground, his heart racing. His back was shoved into the leaves and mud, and he couldn't see anything. Was this death? He wasn't sure. Then he heard a voice.

"S-smudge?" Something nosed Smudge to his paws. The frantic kittypet turned and faced whomever had just called his name.

"Who are you?" he asked, in apprehension. He took a step back, away from this ginger tom.

"Smudge," the cat said calmly. "It's me. Rusty. But my name's Firepaw now."

"Rusty.." Smudge shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be.."

"Well, I'm afraid it is," Firepaw replied, giving his friend a lick. "Don't tell me you forgot about me."

"Forget? Never!" Smudge cried. Then he and Firepaw had a little chuckle. "I've been thinking about you non-stop.. I've missed you too much. More than I thought I would."

"I've missed you too," Firepaw admitted. "Clan life is very exciting.. And different, I guess. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about you."

"I can see you've lost weight!" Smudge exclaimed, glancing at Firepaw's belly. "Are they feeding you properly?"

Firepaw chuckled. "Of course they are. I'm not starving," he said. "It just takes a little more work to get food around here."

"I see," Smudge replied. Then he lowered his ears a little. "Look.. Rusty.. Firepaw.. I was lucky I ran into you because-"

Firepaw shushed him for a moment, observing the surroundings. Then he sighed. "Look.. Smudge, I've got to go. The clan wants me back and if they see me talking to you.. Well, it won't be good for me."

"Oh, already?" Smudge said melodramatically. "But.. I've waited so long to see you!" If cats could cry, Smudge would most definitely be crying right now. "The truth is, I've been in agony while you've been gone. All this time I've felt like you've betrayed me, because you said you'd never leave me and you did! To these.. Clan cats! It doesn't even feel like we're friends anymore! You broke your promise, Rusty!"

Firepaw was stunned. Smudge felt betrayed? He hadn't intentioned this for his friend. He gave his friend a lick on the ear. "Smudge… I know it's hard.. And I'm sorry I made you feel that way. But I know I'm a Clan cat. But just because I'm a Clan cat, that doesn't mean we can't be friends. We grew up as kittens, Smudge. Why would I ever want to stop being your friend? You're the first one I had! We're friends, no matter our differences, or where we go in the world. That's what my promise meant- I know I left you, but I promised to always be your friend and be by your side. And although I'm not physically with you anymore, I'm always going to be on your side, no matter what."

Smudge took a deep breath. "Thank you, Firepaw. You're a true friend. ThunderClan is lucky," He glanced over his shoulder. "My house folk are calling for me," He gave his friend a lick. "Good luck, Firepaw. I'll always be your friend!"

"Likewise!" Firepaw called, as Smudge turned and disappeared. It was then he realized that he hadn't left his entire kittypet world behind. Some of it he would always stay connected to.

But under his pelt, he was a warrior. A warrior who knew kittypets.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
